Ruin and Misery
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Ele a encontrou caída na estrada, depois de tanto tempo. Mas algo aconteceu durante a sua ausência... e agora toda a esperança desapareceu... [Oneshot] [Death Fic] sasuxsaku


**Oi!**

**Já há muito tempo que eu não publicava uma fic. Esta é a minha primeira de Naruto e espero que muitas mais venham depois desta. Er... eu sei que já há centenas de fics por aí sobre o regresso do Sasuke, mas tive a idéa para esta one-shot e tive que escrever. Devo avisar que é uma Death Fic, como alíás está no sumário e devo também avisar que contém insinuações de "algo a mais" mas também não é nada de muito explicíto.Ah!E étambém uma songfic.Bem, espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Naruto (como se ninguém já não soubesse), mas também não quero ele. Prefiro possuir o Sasuke, Neji ou Gaara.**

**Ruin and Misery **

Sakura tinha acabado de sair do hospital. Lá tinham-lhe dado uma das piores notícias da sua vida. Tinha uma doença incurável… Iria morrer dentro de pouco tempo, apesar de ainda ser algo incerto… Podiam ser dias, semanas ou meses… A hipótese de ainda viver alguns anos era bastante remota.

Gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu cinzento, tornando o mundo distorcido e incerto à medida que se intensificavam… A água fria que lhe escorria pelo rosto misturava-se com as lágrimas quentes que começavam a sair dos seus olhos. Não chorava por causa da maldita doença… chorava apenas porque Sasuke nunca mais voltara e agora ela provavelmente nunca mais o veria…

Caminhou quase sem rumo pela vila, ficando completamente encharcada com a chuva. Foi dar involuntariamente ao lugar onde vira Sasuke pela última vez, o lugar onde estivera com ele pela última vez… As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais intensidade. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão molhado e lamacento. Sentindo o peso da chuva nas suas costas, deixou que a água tentasse levar as suas lágrimas e dor embora…

Sasuke caminhava pela estrada, naquele dia agora chuvoso. Caracteristicamente com as mãos nos bolsos, aproximava-se do lugar onde abandonara aquela que unicamente amou… Perguntava-se se ela ainda vivia ali, na Vila da Folha e se já o tinha esquecido… Seria o melhor que ela teria feito e Sasuke não a poderia culpar, por causa de todos aqueles anos de rejeição que havia dado à rapariga.

A mesma estrada, as mesmas árvores, o mesmo banco de pedra… poderia até jurar que era a mesma noite não fosse pela chuva e pelo céu encoberto sem estrelas. Até que avistou uma figura caída no chão de joelhos e cabisbaixa. Apesar da noite e da visão distorcida pela chuva, reconheceu aquela silhueta. Eram aqueles mesmos cabelos rosados que ele conhecia ainda que estivessem escurecidos por estarem molhados. Era Sakura… o seu único amor… Aproximou-se dela, os seus passos disfarçados pelo barulho que as gotas de chuva faziam ao embater no solo.

Ao parar em frente a ela, olhou-a de cima. Observou-a caída aos seus pés. Ela não reparou na presença dele. Não soube explicar porquê, mas não pode evitar um dos seus característicos sorrisos algo… triunfante… sarcástico… irónico até.

_In each of your failures _

_Em cada uma das tuas falhas_

_I saw my victory_

_Eu vi a minha vitória_

_And each time you fall_

_E cada vez que tu cais_

_A knife tattoos a smile_

_Uma faca tatua um sorriso_

_On my lips_

_Nos meus lábios_

_You are now empty of life_

_Tu estás agora vazia de vida_

_And I am drunk with death_

_E eu estou embriagado com morte_

Era estranho encontrá-la ali… depois de tanto tempo, exactamente no lugar onde a deixara. Agora, que voltara com a sua vingança cumprida e o sangue do irmão derramado, sentia-se livre para viver, para amar, para confessar…

- Sakura… – murmurou.

Ela levantou lentamente a cabeça, reconhecendo aquela voz, mas mal acreditando que ele estava mesmo ali. Quando ela ergueu o rosto, Sasuke pode distinguir as lágrimas a saírem dos seus olhos. Ela estava a chorar… Seria por ele?

- Sasuke-kun… - ela sussurrou baixinho, num tom surpreso.

Sasuke novamente sorriu ao constatar que ela não perdera o hábito de o chamar com o sufixo "kun". Observou aqueles olhos verdes que tanto esperara rever. Continuavam "quase" iguais, não fosse pela nuvem de tristeza e dor que os assombrava. Ela piscou-os várias vezes como que para ter a certeza que Sasuke estava mesmo ali.

- Eu estou aqui, Sakura… Não é um sonho…

Sasuke baixou-se, ajoelhando-se frente a ela. Aproximou a sua face lentamente a sua face da dela, que o olhava surpreendida com o acto. Ele deu mais um dos seus pequenos e irresistíveis sorrisos, dos quais ela tão bem se lembrava. Ela olhou-o ainda mais confusa e surpresa. Sasuke apenas tornou a distância entre os seus rostos mais curta. Tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Sakura fechou imediatamente os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento pelo qual tanto esperara. Sasuke levou a sua mão direita à nuca da rapariga e com a outra envolveu-lhe a cintura, chegando-a mais para si.

_Raw Models_

_Modelos Crus (/Brutos)_

_Ruin and Misery_

_Ruína e Miséria_

Logo aprofundou mais o beijo, quando a jovem ninja entreabriu os lábios para deixar passar a língua dele. Ele explorou cada canto da sua boca, fazendo a jovem experimentar sensações inéditas. Mas ao fim de algum tempo, tiveram que se separar por falta de ar.

A chuva continuava a cair e agora um relâmpago rasgara os céus, iluminando os rostos dos jovens, que se olhavam mutuamente, ofegantes.

- Porquê? – perguntou Sakura.

Sasuke compreendeu a pergunta e respondeu:

- Porque… porque… eu te amo… - disse, custosamente. – Sempre te amei…

Sakura no mínimo, ficou chocada ao ouvir aquilo. Porque ele dizia só agora? Porque ele a beijara só agora? Agora… era tarde. Ela ia morrer e nada poderia ser feito quanto a isso. O rapaz reparou no olhar dela tornar-se mais triste e marejado de lágrimas e via-a baixar a cabeça de novo. Sabia que agora provavelmente ela tinha raiva dele, mas mesmo assim não compreendeu aquela reacção.

- O que foi, Sakura?

A Haruno ergueu o olhar para o fitar.

- Não podes…

- Hã?

- Agora já não podes gostar de mim! É tarde de mais! – disse ela, quase gritando.

- Porquê, Sakura? – continuou Sasuke a começar a desesperar e ainda sem perceber.

- Porque eu vou morrer, Sasuke! Estou doente! Agora já é tarde de mais para nós dois!

Aquela notícia atingiu-o como uma bomba… Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer! Agora que ele voltara, sem o peso da obrigação nas costas, agora que o vingador iria desaparecer para sempre… agora que ele se sentia livre… agora… era tarde… Era castigo! Só podia ser! Castigo por ter resistido todos estes anos ao amor que sentia pela jovem, por a ter rejeitado, por a ter abandonado e não ficado quando ela implorou… Amaldiçoou-se por isso… a ele… ao seu maldito clã… ao desgraçado do seu irmão que nem agora morto o deixava ser feliz!

Teve que se segurar para não começar também a chorar.

- Não há mesmo cura possível? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Não…

O coração caiu-lhe aos pés.

- Ninguém pode fazer nada?

Sakura acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

O Uchiha baixou a cabeça já desesperado. Naquele momento tomou uma decisão. Se ela iria morrer, então ele, Uchiha Sasuke, morreria com ela. Ainda não tinha cumprido a ultima parte da sua missão, que era dar continuidade ao clã Uchiha, mas Sakura era a única mulher com quem ele o queria fazer. Se não podia ser ela, então não seria mais nenhuma. O clã Uchiha encontraria, finalmente, naquela noite, o seu fim.

- Sakura… eu morro contigo… - sussurrou.

Já não tinha mais nada a perder… só a ela…

A Haruno ia abrir a boca para contestar, mas ele silenciou-a com um rápido beijo.

- Por favor… aceita só mais esta minha decisão… - pediu Sasuke.

Sakura hesitou durante momentos, mas acabou por acenar em leve concordância.

_I can offer you a hand_

_Eu posso oferecer-te uma mão_

_To help you hold the dagger_

_Para te ajudar a segurar o punhal_

_A perfect jewel for_

_Uma jóia perfeita para_

_Our perfect end_

_O nosso fim perfeito_

O rapaz de cabelos negros levantou-se, estendendo a mão a Sakura para a ajudar a levantar-se. Ela guiou-o então para sua casa, onde agora vivia sozinha, sem os pais. Estava escuro e frio lá dentro. Sasuke nunca imaginara Sakura a viver numa casa assim, mas pelo menos estavam abrigados da chuva. Pousou a mochila num canto e observou a Haruno que se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

Sentir o perfume da rapariga e o contacto do corpo dela encharcado junto ao seu, despertou sensações "adormecidas" em Sasuke. Inconscientemente começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela arrepiou-se com o toque dos lábios dele na sua pele. Rapidamente os beijos de Sasuke se tornaram ávidos e procurou pela boca dela. Foi correspondido com paixão pela rapariga. Começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo dela. Foi chamado à realidade quando sentiu o toque dela no seu tronco. Respirou fundo e afastou-a gentilmente de si.

- Que foi? – indagou ela com um olhar confuso.

- Eu não posso. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Mas porquê?

Sasuke não respondeu e desviou o olhar. Sakura pegou gentilmente na face dele com as mãos e fê-lo olhar para ela.

- Sasuke-kun… Não te retraias… Eu quero ser tua… Nem que seja só por uma vez.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sasuke não teve mais dúvidas. Ele também a queria, desejava-a mais que tudo. Se a podia ter, nem que fosse só por uma noite, não a iria recusar.

Beijou-a avidamente outra vez. Pegou-a ao colo, enquanto a beijava nos lábios e levou-a até ao quarto. Deitou-a na cama sem nunca parar de a beijar e posicionou-se em cima dela.

_And as we lay_

_E enquanto nos deitamos_

_We kissed_

_Beijámo-nos_

_Fingers wet_

_Dedos molhados_

_With poison_

_Com veneno_

_Thnking to each one_

_Pensando para cada um_

_There is beauty _

_Há beleza_

_In death_

_Na morte_

Carícias desenfreadas tomaram lugar entre eles. Sabendo que aquela noite seria a primeira e última deles, libertaram toda a paixão retraída durante todos aqueles anos. As roupas molhadas que antes cobriam os seus corpos, estavam agora espalhadas pelo chão como meros obstáculos superados e deixados de lado.

_Raw models_

_Modelos crus (/brutos)_

_Ruin and misery_

_Ruína e miséria_

Claro que Sakura sentira um certo ódio de Sasuke, por ter sido rejeitada em vão durante tanto tempo, mas ódio e amor são dois sentimentos que andam juntos e o seu amor por ele era muito maior e mais forte que esse sentimento rancoroso.

Sasuke não podia sentir-se mais feliz agora que tinha finalmente a sua flor, agora que a ia tornar sua… eterna e unicamente sua… Sentiu aquela felicidade completá-lo, apagando o escuro vazio dentro de si, afastando toda a solidão e angústia sentidas ao longo da sua vida.

No entanto eles não partilhariam uma vida juntos, apenas aquele fugaz momento apaixonado. Seriam amantes de uma noite, naquela vida terrena, mas espiritualmente, seriam amantes eternos.

_Allow me to doubt_

_Permite-me duvidar_

_We were lovers_

_(que) Nós fomos amantes_

_Who could really share_

_Que podiam realmente partilhar_

_The only love between us_

_O único amor entre nós_

_Was hate_

_Era ódio_

Finalmente aquela dança exótica de corpos nus teve o seu fim, quando Sasuke finalmente a possuiu e ambos chegaram ao prazer máximo. O Uchiha saiu de cima de Sakura e deitou-se ao lado dela na cama, contemplando a bela face corada da mesma. A jovem fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de Sasuke acariciar o seu rosto. Aquela fora sem dúvida a noite mais feliz da vida de ambos. Não queriam morrer. Não queriam ter de partir. Queriam apenas viver as suas vidas juntos. Mas já não havia esperança para Sakura e Sasuke preferia morrer com ela, do que morrer anos mais tarde sozinho. Pegou então numa kunai caída ao lado da cama e voltou o seu olhar negro para os olhos verdes de Sakura.

- Tens a certeza… Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura.

Ele reparou que era a primeira vez que ela o tratava apenas pelo seu nome numa situação "normal". Apesar de gostar da forma carinhosa com que ela o tratava antes, preferia mil vezes assim.

- Tenho. Mais que nunca, Sakura. – respondeu, seriamente.

Ela suspirou tristemente. Por mais feliz que se sentisse por pelo menos morrer com ele, não queria que ele também acabasse com a sua vida ali. Sasuke beijou-a lenta e demoradamente.

- Não te preocupes, Sakura. É isto que eu quero. – disse para confortá-la.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Sasuke encostou a kunai no próprio pulso direito e num movimento rápido cortou-o, ignorando a dor da pele a ser cortada. Sakura olhou tristemente o sangue que começava a sair da ferida e estendeu o seu pulso a Sasuke.

Foi a vez deste perguntar:

- Tens a certeza?

Ela sorriu e beijou-o como resposta positiva.

Sasuke pegou no pulso dela e rapidamente cortou-o também com a kunai, atirando-a depois de volta para o chão. Deram as mãos com os pulsos feridos, fazendo o sangue misturar-se e manchar os lençóis brancos da cama.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, provando a boca um do outro pela última vez.

- Amo-te. – murmuram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriram um para o outro e fecharam os olhos, deixando-se ficar silenciosos e juntos, sentindo a vida a escorrer dos seus corpos em forma de sangue…

_Without hope we could not fear_

_Sem esperança nós não podíamos temer_

_And silently we disappeared_

_E silenciosamente nós desaparecemos_

_Hand in hand, we took our lives_

_Mão na mão, nós tirámos as nossas vidas_

_And together stopped being_

_E juntos deixámos de ser_

_Raw models on a novel of Ruin and Misery_

_Modelos crus (/brutos) num romance de Ruína e Miséria_

_**Fim**_

**E aqui estou eu para vos encher a paciência de novo! E então, gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam por favor! A música usada na fic é Ruin and Misery da minha banda preferida, Moonspell. Pessoalmente acho que se encaixou muito bem na fic. Mas mais uma vez isso fica para vocês dizerem o que acharam! Bem, vou indo então, não vos vou chatear mais.**

**Beijos e até uma próxima fic!**


End file.
